1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus, and more particularly to a cutting apparatus for cutting a belt film into a given width.
2. The Related Art
Recently, different kinds of belt films are broadly used in varieties of products. A film adhesive tape named Mylar is a polyester film adhesive tape. The Mylar adhesive tape has many excellent characteristics of high intensity, high tenacity, fine insulation, fine diaphaneity and so on. Then the Mylar adhesive tape is widely used in an electric machinery, a transformer, a printed circuit, an integrated circuit or the like.
However, the size of a belt film a manufacturer provides is specific. If a user needs different sizes of the belt film, two methods are usually to choose to solve the problem. On one hand the user has to return the belt film to the manufacturer and request the manufacturer to have the belt film made to order, or on the other hand the user has to utilize a conventional cutter and a ruler to amend the belt film in order to satisfy the request of a product. The shortcomings of the former are that the manufacturer may refuse to yield the specific size of the belt film because the amount of the belt film is not too many, or the manufacturer agrees to yield the specific size of the belt film but the price the manufacturer demands is too high and it is not economical for the user. The shortcomings of the latter are that the efficiency is low, and the quality of the belt film which is amended is not good, so it wastes manpower, and further causes the material resource wasted.